


what a hassle, but at least its fun

by 8aidey0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Smut, Marking, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sex, Smut, Superpowers, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8aidey0/pseuds/8aidey0
Summary: When i got my powers i wasnt really planning to do anything with them other than maybe uncorrupt the government but thats a big hassle and i wasnt planning on doing it yet. But, i didnt expect to somehow get taken to an alien planet to fight in an arena, but i do live like a rich douchebag which is nice, knowing the hulk is also fun too.





	1. OC/MC DESCRIPTION!!!!  CHAPTER IS NEXT!!!

my OC/Main Character of this story

name: Theodore, but goes by Ted/Teddy mostly  
home status: orphanage in the butt crack of montana  
friends: the music shop owners dog, his name is Ronny, he is a fat chocolate lab  
likes:music, Ronny, his 80gig ipod (i dont own apple), porn, masturbation, food, videogames, accasional reading, crewnecks, vans (i dont own vans), his earbuds (purple) and unopened backup pair that are an ugly brown(hopes to never use, if so, he will be bitter), thinks the avengers are pretty badass, anime, his powers are just okay, the nighttime, snow, photography, his laziness, pastel colors etcetcetc  
dislikes: douchebags, rude people, people who wont be friends with him bc they think hes "weird", his hair, too straight and has a barely noticeable receedingness that only he knows is there, his acne, body hair, gospel, country, top 50 music, screamer music and anything like it, edm, techno, stains, bloody noses, any work in general, his laziness, etcetcetc  
personality: unless he is comfortavle around you he wont talk much unless its something he really really likes, blunt, kind, too lazy but it suits him, comfy, perverted but not in the creepy way etcetcetc  
random things: bisexual, polyamorous, a big virgin needs more sleep, has eyebags worse than tony stark but doesnt like them bc he knows he gets more sleep than tony stark, lil chubby, crooked teeth but they suit him, decently smart, there was a time he forgot to brush his teeth 4 days in a row and his teeth got a little yellow(it was 3 years ago) (barely noticeable unless ur right infront of his mouth) and it wont go away, etcetcetc  
age: 15  
height: 6ft  
sex:male from birth, but wouldnt mind it much if he was a woman  
powers: can slow down time as slow as he wants for as long as he wants and can also stip time for as long as he wants, heightened strength (spidermans level and its in all his muscles)not flexible but can jump up to 50 feet into the air and do lots of different flips, doesnt age if he stops time (tested it for abt 3 weeks), doesnt need to eat or do #1 or #2 when time is stopped, powers can affect others who he touches if he wills it, sped up healing and hasnt been sick in years.  
looks: pale skin bc hes always inside but can get a dark tan, light brown eyes, bushy eyebrows but not too bushy, dirty blonde hair, undercut with the top length halfway down his forhead so he can style it or not dtyle it depending on his mood, acne(somehow moetly blackheads with the occasional pimple), always clean shaven unless hes not going anywhere (grows long enough to notice a few feet away), roundish face, chubby cheeks, hair is basically covering most of his body(he loathes it), better ass then most women with thighs that make it better (the one good thing people notice abt him), his arms are like noodles but still could lift a truck, most of his chub is on his torsoe and its just wnough to be spillong over his pantline when he wears jeans, so all the time, wears baggier clothes to hide it bc people give him shit for it for some reason etcetcetc  
clothing style: his favorite is his slightly baggy jeans so he can still be agileish, theyre blue but faded at the knees and theyre cuffed at the ankle to show his either black or random weird/cool socks, beat up black and red custom old skool vans (still dont own vans), 2 sizes too big bright red cotton crewneck, dark green baggy shirt underneath, and most of his ckothes are like those but sometimes less baggy and darker colored  
accessories always on hand: wallet only filled with itunes giftcards and ID, purple earbuds, backup brown earbuds, 80gig black ipod, black beanie, ipod charger, trusty ol' flip phone, phone charger, small pocketknife  
he doesnt know how he got his powers, he just woke up one day 4 years ago and had them, after 4 years of practice he can control them perfectly and hasnt broken anything with his strength or accidentally jumped really high in 2 years.

well thats my OC/Main character, i hope u like him, hes the first ive made so hopefully it goes well :):)<3


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1!!!!! i hope you enjoy!!!

When i got my powers i really had no plan of what to do other than know how to use them and see where it takes me, so in other words i wasnt planning anything.

I dont know how i got the powers but, i can tell you about the day i got them.

It started as any usual day for me, i woke up in my shitty bunkbed, got dressed in my usual jeans, socks, white tshirt, and finally a black crewneck. I then grabbed my most prized possesions, my ipod touch (its 80gigs and im not even close to filling it), my earbuds, my backup earbuds, my wallet, beanie, chargers, phone, and pocket knife. After getting dressed in all but my shoes i go and brush my teeth and walk downstairs to see if theres any food left.

It was when he walked downstairs that he first noticed it, the normally busy kitchen was completely silent. Thats an immediate red flag in my eyes because when you live with 2 adults and 20 children someone is ALWAYS in the kitchen. So i ran down to check and at first i was baffled, everyone was just staying on one place, so i did what any sane person would, i checked to see if they were fucking with me, and to my surprise, it was completely still and not even one of them was breathing. At first i though it was just a well thought prank but they idea flew out the windo when i checked the rest of the house and they were still frozen AND i noticed that it was way to silent, even outside.

Now you might think that in a small town with under 5,000 people it would be quiet sometimes but theres is ALWAYS something to hear, whether its birds chirping, a loud truck driving buy, stomping of feet and so much more. Now after realising this i put on my shoes snd ran out the door to see what was going on.

Nothing was going on. You could probabky imagine what was going through a lonely, constantly ignored 11 year olds mind. One part was excited and happy because this meant i could do whatever i wanted right? Another was scared because i had no idea what was going on and wanted it to stop. The final part was just curious and didnt really care what happened or not because who wouldnt want to know why and how this one happening?

So taking rhat into consideration it isnt surprising that i did alot of dumb shit before i tried at least one thing to get things to nornal again. I made a list of a few things i did, heres how it goes.  
1: positioned people in weird spots in weird positions, the best one was tying down Ricky (the kid who broke my last ipod) on the roof of a school bus naked.  
2: went to the music store and blasted music while eating stolen icecream.  
3: drew on lots of peoples faces, anything from crewd penis' to making them look like pirates.  
4: moved all of my orphanage roommates in different parts of the town.  
5: stole lots of underwear whether it was from stores because he needs them or wet lace panties from the hot milf that happened to be masturbating nextdoor ti masturbate with (istill have them, theyre more inportant to me than my ipod)

And alot more thats probably worse but we could get into it later. When i finally got bored i started to think of reasons this could happen ranging from aliens again, a stark experiment gone wrong, the universe just made it happen, or i somehow did it. They all seemed reasonable, even the last one because from what i could tell everyone near him was frozen, the clocks didnt change, people doing live streams were frozen too, so it was far fetched but not entirely out of the question. 

So after deciding id try to stop it myself if i had time powers before i went all the way to New York to see if Iron Man fucked shit up. At first i trued yelling things like "Stop" to see if it would stop but after a bit of thst i realized it was already stopped so i started yelling things like "start" and i then had another realization that if it were frozen it would need to unfreeze, so i naturally yelled "unfreeze", and things started up again. I didnt panic like youd think, i sorta just stood there with dripping panties wet from some sexy milfs pussy juices in my hand, thinking of things to do, like if i shoukd go to some hero and see if they could help but i decided against it because i didnt want to risk becoming an experiment and getting cut open and stuff Orochimaru style and just decided to see if i could work on controlling the powers so i wont wake up like that again. And while coming to that conclusion i then took in the panic of the town, but most inoortantly Rickys screams from atop a bus. Thatd teach him not to break my stuff.

So, yea, the next 4 years were spent getting the hang or my powers, learning what other abilities i have, saving money (i didnt steal much of it, the stuff i did steal was from rude people so dont worry) to go someplace that isnt a small town in the asscrack of Montana.

Thinking back on it now after facing certain death a few times and getting to live on a new planet like a rich douchebag, ive decided that leaving the small town in the asscrack of Montana was a horrible decision all because i left the milfs panties in my bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> i deleted my other story bc i didnt know what to do with it but i had this in my head for a while now and i also have sort of an idea of what to do with it so thats already a plus, updates will probably be random but hopefully thats okay, anywho, ik this podt isnt a chapter but it describes my OC/main character of this story anf the 1st chapter will be posted after so dont worry!!


End file.
